User blog:Valentin girl/Obama in the Dark 4, thoughts
Hey guys, Val here. So we were given the newest game, that has been going on for a year with it's trailer, and then brought with the real playable game. And not just that, but also a slight different trailer. Did you noticed the differences? Well to ashure you, there has been differences, let us go by them: *There is no flag in the room - which means that Obama is permanetly out from the presidency, as Trump is now the leader; *The scientist that calls him, does not say Mister President, but Mister Obama; *After a while is now re-written to 30 minutes later; *The plane with the eagle sticker is still the same, meaning that Obama is still using some of the presidency stuff So we could have said, that the Inka Team were waiting for who will be the next president, but the final stop was on January when Trump was voted. So they had to make it a bit different now. But still, there are a ton of reasons why they were leaving the game for a year. Okay, let us get back to the thoughts of the game. It was quite interesting, lots of fragements leading to Death. If you do not know what I mean by that just imagine: a skulpture of death playing a flute made out bone, death with three heads and on each side one demon that leaked blood from it's mouth and into the barrels, graves, tombs, skulls and skelletons, etc. Like it was within the other three games. But here we get to know a bit of Templar Knights, there were a lot of their symbols everywhere you went, and also get to battle Baphomet that (as I googled a bit), was worshiped by the Templar Knights themselfs. One of the most interesting things, in my oppinion, was when you go into the the house (where you had to give the horns to the devil on the doors to unlock them) and you saw a letter attached on the wall. It was written in Spanish ('cause I played the English version, duh :P), and I first thought that the Inka Team forgot to translate this letter, but the second thought was, what if they put it like that on purpose? Well a bit detectiving isn't bad after all, so I went on Google translater (because we are in the modern world of course) and said: Here lie the condemned by the Darkness If you ever owned some treasure, now it belongs to us... they will never see again the light of the sun or the light of the moon... But after you poked at the dirt on the ceiling, the light of the moon shine on the second jail and you gotten the treasure, no biggies. There were some minor villains, like the mud monster, the ghost, the goat, the giant skeleton and the two snakes. Nothing very hard. Now to more interesting figures: Mr and Mrs Smith. And no, I am not talking about the movie Mr and Mrs Smith played by Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie. But the two figures that are in the game. They were seen as condemened, meaning that the great Baphomet didn't let them rest in heaven but had their souls stuck in thir graves. Not nice at all. Well as you call them from the grave, using the white wizard as help, they told you a color code that is for organizing the four colorful statue angels. And after you did that and other things, plus defeating Baphomet you saved the day. Yipe! But! But, but, but, but, but! Let us think of the whole story that we have watched, because I have some questions that I want to have answers: *How or why did Baphomet came from? *Why did the Smiths show up in the trailer and in the game, the only way to speak to them was by using the help of the wizard? *Why were there Templar Knights? *Why was the house seen as a palace and in some sort of time, vanished as it was an illusion but, the other things remain? *Why did the Smiths become black souls - if not just because of not letting them rest? *Where is the story going literally? *Will we get continuations of Obama in the Dark series? *And why Obama didn't told us to have a Happy Halloween? I cannot answer that just yet, except the last one, that is in fact that the date was put up on 12th November and not on 31th october - but it was still told it was a Halloween game! If they didn't wanted to write Happy Halooween like every other game, it is the first one that did not wished it. And for the last thing before I end my blog. I was thinking of searching the real reason why Inka Team decided to add those things (all the characters and stuff) into the game. It would be quite a delight. So, would you be interested on this, Inka Fan? If so, comment down and write what you want. See you next time! Valentin girl (talk) 11:43, November 14, 2017 (UTC) ---- Update Hey guys, Val here. So today, we are going to reveal something about the Templar Knights and the theory about why they were in Obama in the Dark 4! Some answers (or all) will be mostly from the questions above, which I have written them before. So, let's get started! Templar Knights also known as the Order of Solomon's Temple, the Knights Templar or simply as Templars, were a Catholic military order recognised in 1139 by papal bull Omne Datum Optimum of the Holy See. The order was founded in 1119 and active from about 1129 to 1312. They were prominent in Christian finance. Templar knights, in their distinctive white mantles with a red cross, were among the most skilled fighting units of the Crusades. *''Who is Baphomet?'' Baphomet is an enigmatic, goat-headed figure found in several instance in the history of occultism. From the Knights Templar of the Middle-Ages and the Freemasons of the 19th century to modern currents of occultism. Today, the symbol is associated with anything relating to occultism, ritual magic, witchcraft, Satanism and esoterica. Baphomet often pops up in popular culture to identify anything occult. There are several theories concerning the origins of the name of Baphomet. The most common explanation claims that it is an Old French corruption of the name of Mohammed (which was Latin-ized to “Mahomet”) – the Prophet of Islam. *''Grim Reaper playing on a flute made of bone'' This means that Grim sings to the ones to go to sleep. Join him in Death. *''Death with three heads and a devil on each side'' We can say that Death wants lots of blood to stain his hands and to contain it. The devils or demons, could be, that they have brought people to him where he execute them and the blood flows into the fowntain. Category:Blog posts